


Final Fantasy VI: The Ruined Balance

by MagitekElite



Category: Final Fantasy 6, Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Celes - Freeform, Edgar - Freeform, FF novel, FF6, FFVI, Kefka - Freeform, Locke - Freeform, Mog - Freeform, Novel, Relm, Sabin, Setzer - Freeform, Terra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekElite/pseuds/MagitekElite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novelization of Final Fantasy VI/III with more characterization, descriptive environments, war, drama, romance, and plot. All characters. *pretty bad at summaries lol*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The orange light flicked across the walls of the caves. Luminance and peaceful, the fire breathed life and hope. The soft sound of water drummed beautifully. At the maw of the cave stood three men and one woman. The morning light broke through the tussles of vines that covered the mouth of the cave and kissed the four beings. They were worn-out; tired and hungry. Their eyes dull, their faces dirty and their clothes torn.

One of the men, short and very old, stepped forward out of the cave and looked upon the golden land set before him. In the background, stood the tallest mountains he's ever seen. To his left, a waterfall so beautiful it brought tears to his eyes and to his right, a lively forest. He held his hand up and a spiral of orange and pink energy swirled around the three.

The other man gazed back over his shoulders and saw the remaining members of his race. Over three hundred of them waited silently behind the top three, waiting and worrying. Their hope had been filled about the new lands that was promised to them after the War. Their hearts ached, hoping that maybe this was the end to their problems. The group all had different looks some with fur, some with scales and others with horns. But the eldest that sat in the front, was pale skinned with light blue eyes. His hand clutched tightly around the shaft of his walking cane.

The eldest dropped his other hand to his side and whispered, his eyes beaming with pride and hope. "This," he said loudly as he waved to the land before them. "is our home!" the crowd behind him cheered, the children laughed and hurried in front, running through the forests' thickets. The sun, so golden, breathed life down on their new land. The crowds moved out slowly and searched their new home.

As the years went by, the small settlement grew into a large population. They built their homes in the walls of the mountains, underground, out of mud and wood and even in the skies. They grew to be a peaceful and powerful world. They solved their problems by getting together and discussing it. They enjoyed brawling for sport and fun, but never raised a hand to hurt others. They were in the days of greatness until...


	2. Iron Clade

The dark, moist caves were unbelievable cold to the three trapped inside suits of iron. They were tired after their tedious face-to-face encounter with a hideous beast in a shell known as "Whelk". The two men were sore and very cold, but once the battle was over, they felt relieved to have been given the Imperial Witch. Though they doubted her loyalty at first, they were now convinced that she would obey any order given.

The Whelk had died from a beam of fire shot from the iron beast the woman rode, the gunk of the Whelk had splattered all over the iron beasts, getting inside the vital parts. The men decided to exit the machines, since they were now nonfunctional. They stepped toward the ice shard in the next room.

The shard was giving off the faintest blue glow, providing just enough light to see a few feet in front of them. It was at least twenty-five feet tall and ten feet wide. They couldn't see through the ice, either. The two men got an odd feeling from the shard, as if it were alive. One of the men stepped close, his boots scuffing across the snowy floor. The light suddenly flashed.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her head started to pound and her stomach felt empty and tight. Where ever she was, it was quiet and warm. She could hear a flickering sound and the light roar of the fire. Slowly, her stomach started to settled down and her headache dulled. She opened her eyes and her vision started to clear. She was in a bed, which was tucked up against the wall underneath a window. She rolled her head over at the sound of a roaring fire, which faintly gave the room light. But only enough for people close to her to see. She saw a old man sleeping in a rocking chair besides her. She tried to sit up, but the bed creaked and woke the old man.

He yawned and leaned over, holding her down. "Please, lay back down, you were badly hurt back there." she frowned.

"Where am I?"

"Oh! You are at my house and I'm Arvis Burks. I am your humble host, my dear." she blinked, shaking her head.

She laid back down, her head sinking back into the pillow.  "I...don't remember anything," she muttered, scared. He sighed, shaking his head as he shifted in his rocking chair.

"It..it is best if you rest."

"Terra," she whispered, making an unsure face.

"Terra…?" he queried softly, confused.

"My name..." she answered, acting as if it were the first time she's heard her name...and it was. He chuckled, getting up, he gently tucked the blankets around her.

"I now have a name to call you. Don't worry about remembering, I'm sure after a bit more rest you'll remember everything, young lady."

She sat up on the bed, an expression of excitement on her face. She felt a rush of pain build up in her lower back and head then and dropped back down to the pillows, her eyes heavy. "Will…will I remember it all?" The old man smiled, rocking back and forth in his chair. He had the features of a common old man; gray beard, gray hair and tender green eyes. He looked very weak, due to his age, but his eyes were burning with determination and strength. She, on the other hand, was very young with a beautiful shade of mint green hair and light purple eyes. Her ears were a little odd; slightly pointed, and a little shorter. She was certainly tired, he could tell. Purple rings under her eyes and a beaten body was only the easiest thing to spot.

"Of course you will." he got up and patted her hand gently. "All in good time, dear. When it is the right time for you, you will remember everything."

"Thank you, Arvis."

"For?" he asked, turning away to attend to the dying fire. He threw three large logs in and smiled as the flames quickly covered the wood, the room got a bit brighter.

"For helping me."

He sighed and turned to face her. "You were hurt and cold; I wasn't going to leave you there. Plus, I don't really mind you being an Imperial Soldier-"

"Imperial?" she asked, a bit disoriented. She could recall a faint feeling like she knew what that meant. She could see the foggiest image of a very old man with a beard so long, it touched the floor. But before she could try and remember more, it disappeared and her head started to throb. She moaned, holding her head.

"Take it easy, Terra. You are still recovering from a major fi-" he paused. "Just rest, I'll come back later and check on you."

"Wait..." he stopped by the door. "What happened to me?" he bit his lower lip and told her he'd be right back. When he came back, he was holding a circle gold crown with a little chain hanging off of it. A red jewel hung from the end of it.

"When I found you, you were wearing this." he walked over and handed it to her. She stared at the strange object for a few seconds before asking what it was. "It's called a `Slave Crown'. The Imperial Army used it on you so you would obey their every demand without any thought, emotion or say..." her eyes went wide as she dropped the crown on the bed.

"I...did something wrong, didn't I?"

He nodded slowly and painfully. "Yes...but it wasn't your fault! You were being forced to fight; it's not your fault, honest. It is on the hands of the Imperial Army." Terra shook her head and covered her face with her hands.

"My head hurts..."

"Then you should rest. When you feel better, you can come out to the living room for something to eat." he turned and went for the door, when he heard her voice.

"Thank you, Arvis." he smiled and closed the door behind him.

After a few hours, she woke and weakly opened the door to the living room. Arvis was pouring a cup of tea, so he didn't notice her until the door creaked. He turned and smiled. "Terra, are you feeling better?" she nodded and shifted on her feet. He chuckled and pointed to a free chair. "Sit there and drink this, I'll get the lunch."

_Lunch?_ She thought. She slept that long? When he came back in, he was carrying a try with a bowl of soup and crackers. "You must be cold and hungry, this soup will do wonders, I promise." he took her cup and sat it on the table and gave her the bowl. "Eat it before it gets cold, or it won't do much." she nodded and picked the spoon up and started to eat the tasty, salty soup.

The firelight lightly danced across the room, gently glowing her figure. He noticed her odd red clothing - a short skirt with stockings and a top that cut off above her breasts - oddly glowed in the firelight as well. He had taken her cape and washed it, since it was so dirty. He didn't dare take the precious amethyst around her neck away. "So," he said, watching her eat the soup.  "Is it helping you?" she shook her head.

"No, not much. But I'm not so hungry anymore." she sounded chirpy. Arvis simply nodded his head and sat back in his chair.

"Well, at least you'll be full...what's wrong, Terra?" she was staring at the fire with a hard expression. "Terra?"

_Burning houses filled her vision, armored suited marched through the city, torching everything. A man stood behind the suits, besides another, bigger iron beast. Inside the beast, was her, with a blank expression. She was riding the beast and burning the poor little town. The smell of smoke and the dead filled her senses._

She gasped, looking away from the fire. "Terra, what's wrong? Did you remember anything?"

She shook her head, weakly. "No...No I didn't." she lied quickly. He got up and took her cape off a hook and wrapped it around her.

"You're probably just cold, why don't you lie down for a bit?" before she could say yes, someone banged on the door. Arvis turned with a start.

"Open the door!" Arvis gasped and took the food from Terra and helped her up.

"I know you don't feel well, but you can't stay here any longer. You are in danger here, go through the back door and take the bridge to the caves. I'll send someone to get you, I promise." she started to panic when they banged on the door again.

"Open the door in the name of Narshe! Now or we'll bust through!"

"Alright, alright! I'm getting up, jeez! I'm not that young anymore." he turned to Terra. "Go! I'll distract them! Go!" he pushed her through the door to the bedroom. "Get out of here!" he hissed.

"I...I can't! I don't know what to do, please Arvis-" he marched her to the back door and pushed her through.

"You'll be fine! Now go!" he slammed the door on her and locked it. Terra shivered and held the cape closer to her aching body. Her head still throbbed, her back still ached, her arms were heavy and her legs felt dead, but she had to listen to Arvis, the kind old man willing to risk his life or freedom to help her. She turned and carefully walked over to the narrow bridge hanging twenty feet off the ground. The ledges where Arvis's house was built into were strong and wide, except where it went out toward the edges, where it got thinner and weaker. The bridge, which seemed to have been very old, looked like it hasn't been used in months, years even. The rope was tearing, the wood had holes in them, there was water damage and the giant spikes holding it to the ledges, were rusted and popping out. She took a deep breath and peaked out over the edges and down at the three men in Narshe uniforms arguing with Arvis. They were holding spears and swords. They looked tensed.

Terra put one foot out on the bridge and sighed when it carried her full weight. Slowly she itched across the bridge, hoping the men running beneath her wouldn't hear the creaking or see her. The bridge was hanging over the busiest of streets in Narshe, anyone could have seen her. About ten feet away from the end, she heard:

"There she is! Up there!" she gasped when a spear was thrown pass her head. She ducked and ran to the end, the bridge shaking and crumbling. The men scurried around, trying to find a new way to her. She jumped and landed face first into snow on the other side. The bridge collapsed and pinned four of the men to the ground. Jumping to her feet, despite the freezing air, she ran toward the cave's maw and ran down the metal flooring built into the ground until she couldn't hear the roars of commands from the Narshe men.

She paused to catch her breath. The cave, which served as a mine, was very wide at the start and she could see that it got thinner the deeper as it went. Old, abandoned railroads and pickets were scattered across the floor. Boulders halfway cut through littered the sides of the walls. Torches that haven't been used in ages adorned the walls as well as rats, squeaking hungrily at her. Their little red eyes watched her as she started down the mine's metal pathway, curious. Bats fluttered above her and drafts of wind carried through the man-made pipes leading outside.

The minutes dragged on as she navigated through the various tunnels and tiny mining maws. Her heart raced and drummed heavily in her ears as she advanced into the dark caves. She knew it had to have been a while since she's entered the cave, for she was feeling faint with hunger again. Her eyes were getting heavy and her stomach started to rumble, eagerly.

She fumbled around a corner, attempting to sit down, when she saw a group of men staring off toward her in shock. They pointed at her and charged forward. "It's her! Get her!" she gasped and turned on her heel to run back the other way when she saw another group of men pointing their spears out toward her as they advanced. She panicked and began to back up against the wall, her eyes searching frantically for a way out when the ground started to shake under her weight. The floor gave out and she shouted as she plummeted down the hole.

The debris and small rocks fell down and pinned her to the ground. She tried to get up, but her arms gave out and she fell back down. Slowly, her vision and senses left her as she fell unconscious.

_A tall, gawky man made his way toward a line of armored men. Three large machines behind him loomed over them, their drivers sat behind the plated glass. Two men readied their tek as the last machine stood still. Inside, Terra was looking out toward the gawky man. His strides grew shorter as he neared, a smirk of achievement on his smug face appeared as he paused before the troop. His mouth pulled open as he gave various commands. The glass plate shrouded her and kept her from hearing, but she could tell that he was screaming joyfully, for his hands gestured at nothing in particular, and his eyes burned with intense rage and lust._

_He raised a hand above his head and then brought it down quickly, laughing evilly as the men started to march pass him together. Then, with a rumble, the tek she was perched in started to move forward. She looked down and saw her own fingers stuck inside a glowing blue orb. She suddenly realized that this was her, this…this dream she was seeing was a memory she had forgotten. Arvis was right…she would remember. She looked up again, watching as the same man with a chalky white face and red lips pointed to the men before her, lined up to fight against her and her platoon. Terra screamed when she saw herself twist the orb around, summoning a command. Fire spewed from the mouth of the tek, engulfing nearly thirty men set before her, even some of her own men. She cried out, begging herself to stop, but she continued to burn the men before her._

No, _she cried_ , what have I done? _A twisted bolt of white energy flew from the mouth of the iron beast and hit a group of men. The energy exploded and left a charred area. She reached out to stop herself from touching the glowing blue orb, but her hands went straight through the orb. She fell forward, but quickly gained her ground back._ No! Please stop, please! _She tried pushing her dreamself, but she failed yet again. Letting tears of frustration build up in her eyes, she finally gave up and covered her eyes._ What have I've done….?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated, grammar wise, once again as of 10:13 PM of June 4th, 2012. If anyone spots anything I might have missed, please let me know through review, pm, message/etc etc or contact through fanfiction.net. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> And more to come!


End file.
